Heroes Infinity - Voice Actors
The following page contains the voice actors from the game Heroes Infinity '''in the following Languages: *Japanese *English *Latin Spanish *European Spanish *German *Italian *French Note: Some characters may not appear because either they don't have voice actors or don't have available ones in one of these languages. Announcer * English/Japanese: Imari Williams * Spanish: Carlos Lobo * German: Achim Barrenstein * Italian: Luigi Fantino * French: Jean Faure Japanese '''Capcom *Ryu: Hiroki Takahashi *Chun-Li: Fumiko Orikasa *Ken: Yuji Kishi *Zangief: Kenta Miyake *M. Bison: Norio Wakamoto *Akuma: Taketora *Dudley:Naomi Kusumi *El Fuerte: Daisuke Ono *Chris Redfield: Hiroki Tochi *Jill Valentine: Atsuko Yuya *Albert Wesker: Joji Nakata *Nemesis T-Type: Yoichi Nishijima *Dante: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Trish: Atsuko Tanaka *Morrigan: Rie Tanaka *Hsien-Ko: Saori Hayami *Mega Man: Takahiro Sakurai *Zero: Ryotaro Okiayu *Tron Bonne: Mayumi Iizuka *Frank West: Rikiya Koyama *Phoenix Wright: Takayuki Kondo *Strider Hiryu: Kosuke Toriumi *Viewtiful Joe: Tomokazu Seki *Kaijin no Soki: Toshiyuki Kusuda *Felicia: Kana Asumi *Batsu Ichimonji: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Franziska Von Karma: Miyuki Sawashiro *Rashid: Tarusuke Shingaki *Captain Commando: Ryotaro Okiayu *Sakura Kasugano: Misato Fukuen *Karin Kanzuki: Aya Endo *Sanada Yukimura: Soichiro Hoshi *Date Masamune: Kazuya Nakai *Oda Nobunaga: Norio Wakamoto *Juri Han: Eri Kitamura *Arthur: Tetsu Inada *Lord Raptor: Yuji Ueda *Vile: Hiroshi Shimozaki *Miles Edgeworth: Eiji Takemoto *Demitri Maximoff: Nobuyuki Hiyama *June Lin Milliam: Yukari Tamura *Leon S. Kennedy: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Ingrid: Masako Jo *Guy: Tsuguo Mogami *Haggar: Kiyoyuki Yanada *Hayato Kanzaki: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Cammy White: Miyuki Sawashiro *Nathan Spencer: Takaya Kuroda *Vergil: Hiroaki Hirata Nintendo *Donkey Kong: Takashi Nagasako *Diddy Kong: Katsumi Suzuki *Yoshi: Kazumi Totaka *Samus: Ai Kobayashi *Fox: Kenji Nojima *Wolf: Mahito Oba *Pit: Minami Takayama *Kirby: Makiko Omoto *King Dedede: Masahiro Sakurai *Meta Knight: Atsushi Kisaichi *Link: Takashi Ohara *Zelda/Sheik: Jun Mizusawa *Ganondorf: Hironori Miyata *Pikachu: Ikue Otani *Mewtwo: Keiji Fujiwara *Marth: Hikaru Midorikawa *Captain Olimar: Kazumi Totaka *Falco: Hisao Egawa *Charizard: Shinichiro Miki *Toon Link: Sachi Matsumoto *Ice Climbers: Sanae Kobayashi *Lucario: Daisuke Namikawa *Captain Falcon: Ryo Horikawa *Roy: Jun Fukuyama *Ness: Makiko Omoto *Ike: Michihiko Hagi *Palutena: Aya Hisakawa *Little Mac: Kosuke Toriumi *Wii Fit Trainer: Hitomi Hirose(Female)/Tomoyuki Higuchi(Male) *Corrin: Nobunaga Shimazaki(Male)/Satomi Sato(Female) *Shulk: Shintaro Asanuma *Chrom: Tomokazu Sugita *Takamaru: Hiroshi Okamoto *Inkling: Yuki Tsujii *Elma: Hoko Kuwashima *King K. Rool: Toshihide Tsuchiya *Dixie Kong: Kahoru Sasajima *Impa: Aki Nagao *Blaziken: Katsuyuki Konishi *Dillon: Taro Kudo *Wonder Red: Ryohei Kimura Sega *Sonic: Junichi Kanemaru *Knuckles: Nobutoshi Canna *Shadow: Koji Yusa *Silver: Daisuke Ono *Akira Yuki: Shinichiro Miki *Pai Chan: Minami Takayama *Sarah Bryant: Satomi Sato *Kage-Maru: Takenobu Mitsuyoshi *Rent-A-Hero: Ichitaro Ai *Beat: Taiki Matsuno *Vectorman: Atsuki Tani *Pulseman: Rica Matsumoto *Ristar: Ryo Hirohashi *Gilius Thunderhead: Kenta Miyake *Kurt Irving: Yuichi Nakamura *Sakura Shinguji: Chisa Yokoyama *Gemini Sunrise: Sanae Kobayashi *Cyrille: Hoko Kuwashima *Zephyr: Hiro Shimono *Bayonetta: Atsuko Tanaka *Jack Cayman: Joji Nakata *Leonhardt Victorion: Hiroki Tochi *Metal Sonic: Junichi Kanemaru *G: Yuki Tai *Selvaria Blas: Sayaka Ohara *Kazuma Kiryu: Takaya Kuroda *Axel Stone: Tomokazu Sugita *Ulala: Rie Kugimiya *Riela Marcellis: Aya Endo *Ichiro Ogami: Akio Suyama *Erica Fontaine: Noriko Hidaka *Toma: Romi Park *Leanne: Aya Endo *Tails: Ryo Hirohashi *Rouge: Romi Ochiai *E-123 Omega: Taiten Kusunoki *Jeanne: Mie Sonozaki *Hatsune Miku: Saki Fujita *Bruno Delinger: Ben Hiura *Rikiya Busujima: Daisuke Namikawa *Genghis Bahn III: Hiroki Takahashi *Segata Sanshiro: Hiroshi Fujioka *Ryo Hazuki: Masaya Matsukaze *Janet Marshall: Kanako Tōjō *Nights: Yui Horie *Reala: Katsuyuki Konishi *Kirito: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka *Lutina: Maaya Uchida Namco *Heihachi Mishima: Unsho Ishizuka *Jin Kazama: Isshin Chiba *Nina Williams: Yu Kobayashi *Kilik: Soichiro Hoshi *Siegfried: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Misturugi: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Xianghua: Ryoko Shitani *Lloyd Irving: Katsuyuki Konishi *Klonoa: Kumiko Watanabe *KOS-MOS: Mariko Suzuki *Kazuya Mishima: Masanori Shinohara *Kite: Sayaka Aida *Flynn Scifo: Mamoru Miyano *Ciel Alençon: Mamiko Noto *Xiaomu: Omi Minami *Kazumi Mishima: Yumi Hara *Taizo Hori: Toshio Furukawa *Waya-Hime: Mariko Suzuki *Sabine: Ayako Kawasumi *Guntz: Takahiro Sakurai *Natsu: Fuyuka Oura *Aty: Ayako Kawasumi *Valkyrie: Kikuko Inoe *Alisa Illinichina Amiella: Maaya Sakamoto *Estellise Sidos Heurassein: Mai Nakahara *T-elos: Mariko Suzuki *Alisa Bosconovitch: Yuki Matsuoka *Nightmare: Yasunori Masutani *Yuri Lowell: Kōsuke Toriumi *BlackRose: Masumi Asano *Soma Schicksal: Kazuya Nakai *Haken Browning: Nobuyuki Hiyama *Kaguya Nanbu: Yukana Nogami *Reiji Arisu: Kazuhiko Inoue *Sänger Zonvolt: Kenichi Ono *Lindow Amamiya: Hiroaki Hirata *Haseo: Takahiro Sakurai *Nana Kuzuki: Emiri Katō *Saya: Ai Orikasa *Zagi: Akio Suyama *Kogorō Tenzai: Toshihiko Seki *Mii Kōryūji: Yukari Tamura *Sheath: Kotono Mitsuishi *Unknown: Mamiko Noto *Evan Benard: Hiroaki Miura *Giorgio Bruno: Hiroaki Miura *Kei Nagase: Wakana Yamazaki *Stahn Aileron: Tomokazu Seki Konami *Solid Snake: Akio Otsuka *Meryl Silverburgh: Kyoko Terase *Big Boss: Akio Otsuka *Simon Belmont: Kenichi Suzumura *Dracula: Norio Wakamoto *Gabriel Belmont: Keiji Fujiwara *Power Pro-kun: Ayumu Murase *Aoba Anoa: Emi Uwagawa *Twinbee: Mayumi Tanaka *Goemon: Yasunori Matsumoto *Moai: Yasunori Masutani *Raiden: Kenyu Horiuchi *Richter Belmont: Kiyoyuki Yanada *Alucard: Mamoru Miyano *King (Pop'n Music): Shinichi Yameda *Revolver Ocelot: Satoshi Mikami *Liquid Snake: Banjo Ginga *Death: Koichi Sakaguchi *Yae: Rumi Kasahara *Frogger: Tomoe Hanba *The Boss: Kikuko Inoe *Soma Cruz: Hikaru Midorikawa *Sparkster: Atsushi Imaruoka *Bill Rizer: Masaya Takatsuka *Tir Mcdohl: Hisayoshi Suganuma *Carmilla: Sayaka Ohara *Clive: Makoto Furukawa *Sheena Etranzi: Akemi Kanda *Quiet: Stefanie Joosten *Trevor Belmont: Takashi Kondo *Grant Dynasty: Masaya Onosaka *Sypha Belnades: Ami Koshimizu *Maria Renard: Chiwa Saito *Jetstream Sam: Hiroaki Hirata *Getsu Fuuma: Masaya Matsukaze *Viki: Yuka Saito *Pesmerga: Eiji Takemoto *Gray Fox: Takumi Yamazaki *Eric Lecarde: Yuko Sanpei *Cornell: Katsuyuki Konishi *Shanoa: Hoko Kuwashima *Aeon: Hiroshi Kamiya *Blade Wolf: Yoshimasa Hosoya *Browny: Hiroshi Iwasaki *Oolong: Yuichi Nakamura *Viktor: Hironori Kondo *Pastel: Ryoko Shiraishi *Anita: Yuka Koyama DC Comics *Superman: Hikaru Hanada *Batman: Shinshu Fuji *Wonder Woman: Mari Adachi *Green Lantern: Setsuji Sato *Shazam: Yoshihasa Kawahara *Nightwing: Tsuguo Mogami *The Flash: Go Inoue *Cyborg: Ken Uo *The Joker: Keiji Fujiwara *Lex Luthor: Kenji Nomura *Catwoman: Ayumi Fujimura *Amazo: Masato Funaki *Deathstroke: Tsutomu Isobe *Atrocitus: Ryuzo Ishino *Zatanna: Minako Kotobuki *Ares: Atsuki Tani *Arkham Knight: Satoshi Taki *Bane: Hiroki Yatsumoto *Batgirl: Kotomi Yamakawa *Black Adam: Akimitsu Takase *Darkseid: Hideaki Nonaka *Doomsday: Daisuke Endo *Green Arrow: Jin Yamanoi *Harley Quinn: Sayuri Yahagi *Hawkgirl: Rei Igarashi *Killer Frost: Ikumi Nakagami *Lobo: Hideaki Tezuka *Martian Manhunter: Seiji Sasaki *Raven: Yuki Kodaira *Reverse-Flash: Go Inoue *General Zod: Masashi Tamaki *Sinestro: Toru Furusawa *Solomon Grundy: Wataru Takagi *Static: Ryohei Kimura *Blue Beetle: Tsubasa Yonaga *Katana: Harumi Sakurai *Poison Ivy: Hyosei *Robin: Fuminori Komatsu *Stargirl: Chie Nakamura *Star Sapphire: Asami Sanada *Supergirl: Chiaki Takahashi *Deadshot: Keiji Fujiwara *Captain Atom: Isshin Chiba *Black Canary: Harumi Sakurai *Red Tornado: Mutsumi Sasaki *Plastic Man: Shinji Kawada *Hawkman: Ryota Takeuchi *Booster Gold: Kappei Yamaguchi *Vixen: Keiko Nemoto Marvel Comics *Captain America: Kazuhiro Nakaya *Hulk: Kenichiro Matsuda *Spider Man: Shinji Kawada *Hawkeye: Eiji Takemoto *Iron Man: Eiji Hanawa *Thor: Yasuyuki Kase *Black Widow: Mayumi Asano *Wolverine: Kenji Nomura *Cyclops: Takahiro Yoshimizu *Rogue: Akiko Koike *Psylocke: Aya Hirano *Storm: Yayoi Sugaya *Magneto: Banjo Ginga *Sentinel: Sho Hayami *Doctor Doom: Daisuke Egawa *Iceman: Yuki Tai *Omega Red: Takashi Nagasako *Silver Samurai: Takanori Nishikawa *Spiral: Akemi Okamura *Juggernaut: Shota Yamamoto *Blackheart: Mugihito *Shuma-Gorath: Nobutoshi Canna *Thanos: Ryuzaburo Otomo *Venom: Yutaka Aoyama *Gambit: Koji Haramaki *Sabretooth: Takuya Kirimoto *War Machine: Hidenori Takahashi *Colossus: Takahiro Fujimoto *Deadpool: Takehito Koyasu *Daredevil: Yuya Uchida *Ghost Rider: Kazuya Nakai *Super Skrull: Hochu Otsuka *Taskmaster: Jiro Saito *Phoenix: Yurika Hino *Dr Strange: Yasunori Masutani *Nova: Hisayoshi Suganuma *Iron Fist: Go Shinomiya *Rocket Raccoon: Fumihiro Okabayashi *Protege: Natsuki Anae *She Hulk: Ryo Agawa *MODOK: Atsushi Imaruoka *X-23: Eri Saito *Black Panther: Mahito Oba *Captain Marvel: Naomi Shindo *Star Lord: Go Inoue *Luke Cage: Hiroaki Tajiri *Jessica Jones: Kotono Mitsuishi *The Punisher: Ryota Takeuchi *Black Bolt: Yukitoshi Hori *The Vision: Toru Okawa Shonen Jump/Weekly Shonen Jump *Goku: Masako Nozawa *Gohan: Masako Nozawa *Vegeta: Ryo Horikawa *Piccolo: Toshio Furukawa *Cell: Norio Wakamoto *Majin Buu: Kozo Shioya *Luffy: Mayumi Tanaka *Nami: Akemi Okamura *Zoro: Kazuya Nakai *Sanji: Hiroaki Hirata *Usopp: Kappei Yamaguchi *Tony Tony Chopper: Ikue Otani *Naruto Uzumaki: Junko Takeuchi *Sasuke Uchiha: Noriaki Sugiyama *Sakura Haruno: Chie Nakamura *Kakashi Hatake: Kazuhiko Inoue *Ichigo Kurosaki: Masakazu Morita *Yusuke Urameshi: Nozomu Sasaki *Gon Freecss: Megumi Han *Jotaro Kujo: Daisuke Ono *Dio Brando: Takehito Koyasu *Yugi Muto: Shunsuke Kazama *Gintoki Sakata: Tomokazu Sugita *Kenshin Himura: Mayo Suzukaze *Kenshiro: Katsuyuki Konishi *Kankichi Ryotsu: Lasalle Ishii *Tsuna Sawada: Yukari Kokubun *Arale Norimaki: Mami Koyama *Toriko: Ryotaro Okiayu *Pegasus Seiya: Masakazu Morita *Medaka Kuromaki: Aki Toyosaki *Kinnikuman: Tadashi Muto *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Takehito Koyasu *Momotaro Tsurugi: Hideyuki Hori *Korosensei: Tomokazu Seki *Tatsumi Oga: Katsuyuki Konishi *Sosuke Aizen: Sho Ayami *Taro Yamada: Motoko Kumai *Madara Uchiha: Naoya Uchida *Saiki Kusuo: Shintaro Asanuma *Raoh: Joji Nakata *Luckyman: Mayumi Tanaka *Freeza: Ryūsei Nakao *Riki-Oh Saiga: Junichi Suwabe *Rukia Kuchiki: Fumiko Orikasa *Moka Akashiya: Nana Mizuki *Kojiro: Keiichi Nanba *Yoh Asakura: Hiromi Hirata *Clare: Hoko Kuwashima *Genos: Kaito Ishikawa Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle: Katsuji Mori *Jun the Swan: Kazuko Sugiyama *Joe the Condor: Isao Sasaki *Berg Kaste: Hiroshi Okamoto(Male)/Ai Orikasa(Female) *Tekkaman: Katsuji Mori *Casshan: Daisuke Ono *Polymar: Kunihiko Yasui *Karas: Daichi Endo *Yatterman-1: Eri Kitamura *Doronjo: Noriko Ohara *Yatterman-2: Emiri Kato *Hakushon Daimao: Toru Ohira *Ippatsuman: Masayuki Kato *Tekkaman Blade: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Gold Lightan: Issei Futama *Jinpei the Swallow: Yoku Shioya *Ichinose Hajime: Maaya Uchida *Tachibana Sugane: Ryoto Osaka *Joe Hibiki: Daisuke Namikawa *O.D: Daisuke Hosomi *Teru Nanba: Yoko Hikasa *Luna Kozuki: Akiko Yajima *Tekkaman Rapier: Yuko Mizutani *Tekkaman Vesna: Rei Shimoda *Racer X: Atsushi Kisaichi *Go Mifune: Masaya Onosaka *Speedy Ceviche: Kappei Yamaguchi *Guido Anchovy: Jurota Kosugi *Polly Esther: Ai Orikasa *Bad Bird: Koichi Yamadera *Urashiman Ryu: Masashi Sugawara *Hutch: Ayaka Saito *Kurenai Sanshiro: Kojo Tsujitani *Komugi Nakahara: Haruko Momoi *Tetsu: Yuji Mitsuya *Itadakiman: Mayumi Tanaka *Utsu-tsu Miya: Kotori Koiwai *Paiman: Aya Hirano *Kyosuke Date: Mitsuki Saiga *Richard Vincent: Masashi Ebara *Gawl Kudo: Nobutoshi Canna *Shurato Hidaka: Toshihiko Seki *Stikk Benard: Bin Shimada *Daigo Otaki: Tetsuya Kakihara *Peachy: Kaori Nazuka *J.J: Toshihiko Seki *Shinji Ikari: Megumi Ogata *Rei Ayanami: Megumi Hayashibara *Asuka Langley Soryu: Yuko Miyamura *Mari: Maaya Sakamoto *Misato: Kotono Mitsuishi Star Wars *Luke Skywalker: Akira Ishida *Darth Vader: Taiten Kusunoki *Han Solo: Koichi Yamadera *Jedi Warrior: Yoshimasa Hosoya(Male)/Miyuki Sawashiro(Female) *Boba Fett: Akio Kaneda *Yoda: Yohei Tadano *Leia Organa: Mami Koyama *Palpatine: Takashi Inagaki *Lando Calrissian: Norio Wakamoto *IG-99: Bin Shimada *Qui-Gon Jinn: Masane Tsukayama *Obi-Wan Kenobi: Toshiyuki Morikawa *Anakin Skywalker: Daisuke Namikawa *Mace Windu: Tessho Genda *Ahsoka Tano: Shizuka Ito *Darth Maul: Kazuhiro Yamaji *Count Dooku: Michio Hazama *General Grievous: Tetsuo Goto *Jango Fett: Akio Kaneda *Asajj Ventress: Masako Isobe *Ezra Bridger: Kenji Nojima *Kanan Jarrus: Hiroshi Shirokuma *Sabine Wren: Asami Tano *Finn: Kenji Sugimura *Rey: Chiaki Nagahara *Grand Inquisitor: Shunsuke Sakuya *Fifth Brother: Yuji Ueda *Seventh Sister: Rica Fukami *Kylo Ren: Kenjiro Tsuda *Captain Phasma: Kimiko Saito *Plo Koon: Fumihiko Tachiki *Ki-Adi-Mundi: Ryuji Mizuno *Adi Gallia: Atsuko Yuya *Savage Oppress: Masaya Takatsuka *Pre Vizsla: Osamu Ryutani *Cad Bane: Yohei Tadano *Zeb Orrelios: Minoru Inaba *Hera Syndulla: Eri Miyajima *Kallus: Takeshi Maruyama *Hondo Ohnaka: Shinpachi Tsuji *Galen Marek: Shuhei Sakaguchi *HK-47: Shigeru Chiba *Kyle Katarn: Tomohiro Tsuboi *Mara Jade: Nao Takamori *Revan: Moriya Endo *Darth Sion: Ryohei Nakao *Jorus C’baoth: Taketora *Dash Rendar: Hiromu Miyazaki *Darth Malak: Yukimasa Kishino *Sith Warrior: Keiichiro Yamamoto(Male)/Yuko Sumitomo(Female) Other *Spike Spiegel: Koichi Yamadera *Edward Carnby: Hirofumi Tanaka *Lara Croft: Yuko Kaida *Nathan Drake: Hiroki Tochi *Crash Bandicoot: Makoto Ishii *Ezio: Tomokazu Seki *Optimus Prime: Tessho Genda *Lu Bu: Tetsu Inada *Tadakatsu Honda: Akio Otsuka *Geralt of Rivia: Kenji Hamada *Regnier: Fumihiko Tachiki *Sora: Miyu Irino *Bomberman: Tomoko Kaneda *Yugo the Wolf: Hideo Ishikawa *Aya Brea: Maaya Sakamoto *Scorpion: Takashi Matsuyama *Black Orchid: Junko Noda *Spawn: Akio Otsuka *Imperator Furiosa: Takako Honda *Kamen Rider 1: Tetsu Inada *Harry Potter: Kensho Ono *Guilmon: Masako Nozawa *Tintin: Daisuke Namikawa *Megatron: Keiji Fujiwara *The T-800: Tessho Genda *Gandalf: Michio Hazama *Sanjuro: Yuuki Ono *Kratos: Tessho Genda *Kasumi: Hoko Kuwashima *Sol Badguy: Joji Nakata *Ragna the Bloodedge: Tomokazu Sugita *Terry Bogard: Satoshi Hashimoto *Filia: Ayana Taketatsu *John Rambo: Isao Sasaki *Ben Tennyson: Soichiro Hoshi *Conan the Barbarian: Hideyuki Tanaka *Jaime Lannister: Takuya Kirimoto *Eren Jaeger: Yuki Kaiji *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Haruka Nanase: Nobunaga Shimazaki *Cloud Strife: Takahiro Sakurai *Heavy Weapons Guy: Hisao Egawa *Undyne: Romi Park *Logan Preaker: Daisuke Kishio *Seiner Butch: Hiroyuki Yoshino *Amira Dhorian: Saori Seto *Tania Maestas: Kana Hanazawa English Capcom *Ryu: Kyle Hebert *Chun-Li: Laura Bailey *Ken: Reuben Langdon *Zangief: Peter Beckman *M. Bison: Gerald C. Rivers *Akuma: Dave Mallow *Dudley: Stuart McLean *El Fuerte: JB Blanc *Chris Redfield: Roger Craig Smith *Jill Valentine: Michelle Ruff *Albert Wesker: DC Douglas *Dante: Reuben Langdon *Trish: Danielle Burgio *Morrigan: Siobahn Flynn *Hsien-Ko: Hunter MacKenzie Austin *Mega Man: Erik Kimerer *Zero: Johhny Yong Bosch *Tron Bonne: Tara Platt *Frank West: TJ Rotolo *Phoenix Wright: Sam Riegel *Strider Hiryu: TJ Storm *Viewtiful Joe: Darrel Guilbeau *Kaijin no Soki: Keith Silverstein *Felicia: GK Bowes *Batsu Ichimonji: Bryce Papenbrook *Franziska Von Karma: Bridget Hoffman *Rashid: Ian Sinclair *Captain Commando: Ian Sinclair *Sakura Kasugano: Brittney Lee Harvey *Karin Kanzuki: Lauren Landa *Sanada Yukimura: Johhny Yong Bosch *Date Masamune: Reuben Langdon *Oda Nobunaga: Keith Szarabajka *Juri Han: Jessica Straus *Arthur: Dan Woren *Lord Raptor: Scott McNeil *Vile: Roger Rhodes *Miles Edgeworth: Kyle Hebert *Demitri Maximoff: Richard Epcar *June Lin Milliam: Stephanie Sheh *Leon S. Kennedy: Matthew Mercer *Ingrid: Christine Marie-Cabanos *Guy: Jason Miller *Mike Haggar: Matt Reidy *Hayato Kanzaki: Robbie Daymond *Cammy White: Caitlin Glass *Nathan Spencer: Dameon Clarke *Vergil: Daniel Southworth Nintendo * Mario: Charles Martinet * Peach: Samantha Kelly * Luigi: Charles Martinet * Wario: Charles Martinet * Samus: Alesia Glidewell * Fox: Mike West * Wolf: Jaz Adams * Pit: Antony Del Rio * Meta Knight: Eric Newsome * Mewtwo: Dan Green * Marth: Yuri Lowenthal * Falco: Mark Lund * Lucario: Sean Schemmel * Roy: Todd Haberkorn * Lucas: Lani Minella * Ike: Jason Adkins * Rosalina and Luma: Laura Faye Smith * Palutena: Ali Hillis * Wii Fit Trainer: October Moore(Female)/Steven Heinke(Male) * Corrin: Cam Clarke(Male) Marcella Lentz-Pope(Female) * Shulk: Adam Howden * Chrom: Matthew Mercer * Takamaru: Darrel Guilbeau * Elma: Caitlin Glass * Blaziken: Bill Rogers * Wonder Red: Charlie Schlatter Sega * Sonic: Roger Craig Smith * Knuckles: Travis Willingham * Shadow: Kirk Thornton * Silver: Quinton Flynn * Akira Yuki: Patrick Seitz * Pai Chan: Erin Fitzgerald * Sarah Bryant: Lisle Wilkinson * Kage-Maru: Ben Pronsky * Rent-A-Hero: Ted Sroka * Beat: Jason Liebrecht * Vectorman: Dan Woren * Pulseman: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Ristar: Tara Strong * Gilius Thunderhead: David Boat * Kurt Irving: Sean Chiplock * Sakura Shinguji: Wendee Lee * Gemini Sunrise: Laura Bailey * Cyrille: Brina Palencia * Zephyr: Scott Menville * Bayonetta: Hellena Taylor * Jack Cayman: Steve Blum * Leonhardt Victorion: Jon Curry * Metal Sonic: Roger Craig Smith * G: Matthew Mercer * Selvaria Blas: Carrie Keranen * Kazuma Kiryu: Darryl Kurylo * Axel Stone: Michael T. Coleman * Ulala: Apollo Smile * Riela Marcellis: Lauren Landa * Ichiro Ogami: Dave Wittenberg * Erica Fontaine: Caitlin Glass * Toma: Aaron Dismuke * Leanne: Jessica DiCicco * Tails: Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Rouge: Karen Strassman * E-123 Omega: Vic Mignogna * Jeanne: Grey DeLisle * Bruno Delinger: Kirk Thornton *Rikiya Busujima: Tony Oliver *Genghis Bahn III: Michael Donovan *Segata Sanshiro: Paul St. Peter *Ryo Hazuki: Corey Marshall *Janet Marshall: Meredith McCoy *Nights: Julissa Aguirre *Reala: Casey Robertson *Kirito: Bryce Papenbrook *Lutina: Kristi Kang Namco * Heihachi Mishima: Jamieson Price * Jin Kazama: Brad Swaile * Nina Williams: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn * Kilik: Grant George * Siegfried: Roger Craig Smith * Mitsurugi: Ed Cunningham * Xianghua: Wendee Lee * Lloyd Irving: Brian Beacock * Klonoa: Cassandra Lee Morris * KOS-MOS: Luci Christian * Kazuya Mishima: Jordan Byrne * Kite: Mona Marshall * Flynn Scifo: Sam Riegel * Ciel Alençon: Shelby Lindley * Xiaomu: Sarah Williams * Kazumi Mishima: Emily Neves * Taizo Hori: Cam Clarke * Waya-Hime: Romi Dames * Sabine: Alexis Tipton * Guntz: Steve Staley * Natsu: Kate Higgins * Aty: Cherami Leigh * Valkyrie: Michelle Ruff * Alisa Illinichina Amiella: Kate Higgins * Estellise Sidos Heurassein: Eden Riegel * T-elos: Luci Christian * Alisa Bosconovitch: Michele Knotz * Nightmare: Charles Klausmeyer * Yuri Lowell: Troy Baker * BlackRose: Wendee Lee * Soma Schicksal: Yuri Lowenthal * Haken Browning: Ben Pronsky * Kaguya Nanbu: Alexis Tipton * Reiji Arisu: Xander Mobus * Sänger Zonvolt: Travis Willingham * Lindow Amamiya: Kyle Hebert * Haseo: Orion Acaba * Nana Kuzuki: Erica Mendez * Saya: Erica Lindbeck *Zagi: Roger Craig Smith *Kogorō Tenzai: Ben Diskin *Mii Kōryūji: Cassandra Lee Morris *Sheath: Brandy Kopp *Unknown: Monica Rial *Evan Benard: Travis Willingham *Giorgio Bruno: David Vincent *Kei Nagase: Karen Strassman *Stahn Aileron: Blake Shepard Konami * Solid Snake: David Hayter * Meryl Silverburgh: Debi Mae West * Big Boss: David Hayter * Simon Belmont: Keith Silverstein * Dracula: Patrick Seitz * Gabriel Belmont: Vic Mignogna * Power Pro-Kun: Edward Bosco * Aoba Anoa: Monica Rial * Twinbee: Jamie Marchi * Goemon: Todd Haberkorn * Moai: Beau Billingslea * Raiden: Quinton Flynn * Richter Belmont: David Vincent * Alucard: Richard Madden * King(Pop'n Music): Steve Kramer * Revolver Ocelot: Troy Baker * Liquid Snake: Robin Atkin Dowes * Death: Travis Willingham * Yae: Britnney Karbowski * Frogger: Kathleen Barr * The Boss: Lori Alan * Soma Cruz: Lucien Dodge * Sparkster: Tony Oliver * Bill Rizer: Steve Blum * Tir Mcdohl: Austin Tindle * Carmilla: Karen Strassman * Clive: Kaiji Tang * Sheena Etranzi: Leah Clarke * Quiet: Stefanie Joosten * Trevor Belmont: Gideon Emery * Grant Dynasty: Kirk Thornton * Sypha Belnades: Dorothy Fahn * Maria Renard: Philece Sampler * Jetstream Sam: Philip Anthony-Rodriguez * Getsu Fuuma: Andrew Bowen * Viki: Erika Harlacher * Pesmerga: Gavin Hammon * Gray Fox: Rob Paulsen * Eric Lecarde: Stephanie Sheh *Cornell: Paul St. Peter *Shanoa: Michelle Ruff *Aeon: Ezra Weisz *Blade Wolf: Michael Beattie *Browny: William Salyers *Oolong: Chris Rickabaugh *Viktor: Chris Edgerly *Pastel: Melissa Hutchison *Anita: Kate Higgins DC Comics * Superman: George Newbern * Batman: Kevin Conroy * Wonder Woman: Susan Eisenberg * Green Lantern: Adam Baldwin * Shazam: Jerry O'Connell * Nightwing: Sean Maher * The Flash: Michael Rosenbaum * Cyborg: Khary Python * The Joker: Richard Epcar * Lex Luthor: Clancy Brown * Catwoman: Grey DeLisle * Amazo: Roger Rose * Deathstroke: Mark Rolston * Atrocitus: Ike Amadi * Zatanna: Lacey Chabert * Ares: JG Hertzler * Arkham Knight: Troy Baker * Bane: Fred Tatasciore * Batgirl: Kimberly Brooks * Black Adam: Jerry O'Connell * Darkseid: Michael Ironside * Doomsday: Fred Tatasciore * Green Arrow: Alan Tudyk * Harley Quinn: Tara Strong * Hawkgirl: Jennifer Hale * Killer Frost: Jennifer Hale * Lobo: David Sobolov * Martian Manhunter: Carl Lumby * Raven: Tara Strong * Reverse Flash: Michael Rosenbaum * General Zod: Nolan North * Sinestro: Marc Worden * Solomon Grundy: Fred Tatasciore * Static: Phil LaMarr * Blue Beetle: Eric Lopez * Katana: Kelly Hu * Poison Ivy: Tasia Valenza * Robin: Cameron Bowen * Stargirl: Natalie Lander * Star Sapphire: Olivia D'Abo * Supergirl: Summer Glau * Deadshot: Jim Meskimen * Captain Atom: Michael T Weiss * Black Canary: Vanessa Marshall * Red Tornado: Jeff Bennett * Plastic Man: Tom Kenny * Hawkman: James Remar * Booster Gold: Diedrich Bader * Vixen: Gina Torres Marvel Comics * Captain America: Roger Craig Smith * Hulk: Fred Tatasciore * Spider Man: Ben Diskin * Hawkeye: Troy Baker * Iron Man: Adrian Pasdar * Thor: Rick D.Wasserman * Black Widow: Laura Bailey * Wolverine: Steve Blum * Cyclops: Scott Porter * Rogue: Catherine Taber * Psylocke: April Stewart * Storm: Danielle Nicolet * Magneto: James Arnold Taylor * Sentinel: Jim Ward * Doctor Doom: Fred Tatasciore * Iceman: Chris Cox * Omega Red: JB Blanc * Silver Samurai: Keone Young * Spiral: Grey DeLisle * Juggernaut: Kevin Michael Richardson * Blackheart: Frank Welker * Shuma-Gorath: Paul Dobson * Thanos: Issac C. Singleton Jr * Venom: Matt Latner * Gambit: Phil LaMarr * Sabretooth: Travis Willingham * War Machine: Phil LaMarr * Colossus: Chris Cox * Deadpool: Nolan North * Daredevil: Brian Bloom * Ghost Rider: Andrew Kishino * Super Skrull: Charlie Adler * Taskmaster: Steve Blum * Phoenix: Jennifer Hale * Dr Strange: James Horan * Nova: Logan Miller * Iron Fist: Greg Cipes * Rocket Raccoon: Greg Ellis * Protege: Apphia Yu * She Hulk: Mary Faber * MODOK: Wally Wingert * X-23: Tara Strong * Black Panther: James C Mathis III * Captain Marvel: Jennifer Hale * Star-Lord: Will Friedle * Luke Cage: Ogie Banks * Jessica Jones: Kari Wahlgren * The Punisher: Robin Atkin Dowes * Black Bolt: Clancy Brown * The Vision: John Paul Karliak Shonen Jump/Weekly Shonen Jump *Goku: Sean Schemmel *Gohan: Kyle Hebert *Vegeta: Christopher Sabat *Piccolo: Christopher Sabat *Cell: Dameon Clarke *Majin Buu: Josh Martin *Luffy: Colleen Clinkenbeard *Nami: Luci Christian *Zoro: Christopher Sabat *Sanji: Eric Vale *Usopp: Sonny Strait *Tony Tony Chopper: Brina Palencia *Naruto Uzumaki: Maile Flanagan *Sasuke Uchiha: Yuri Lowenthal *Sakura Haruno: Kate Higgins *Kakashi Hatake: Dave Wittenberg *Ichigo Kurosaki: Johhny Yong Bosch *Yusuke Urameshi: Justin Cook *Gon Freecss: Erica Mendez *Jotaro Kujo: Matthew Mercer *Dio Brando: Patrick Seitz *Yugi Muto: Dan Green *Gintoki Sakata: Chris Patton *Kenshin Himura: J Shannon Weaver *Kenshiro: Kaiji Tang *Kankichi Ryotsu: Chris Cason *Tsuna Sawada: Josh Grelle *Arale Norimaki: Brina Palencia *Toriko: Ian Sinclair *Pegasus Seiya: J Michael Tatum *Medaka Kuromaki: Shelley Calene-Black *Kinnikuman: Curtis Arnott *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Richard Epcar *Momotaro Tsurugi: R Bruce Elliot *Korosensei: Sonny Strait *Tatsumi Oga: Robert McCollum *Sosuke Aizen: Kyle Hebert *Taro Yamada: Tara Platt *Madara Uchiha: Neil Kaplan *Saiki Kusuo: Brian Beacock *Raoh: Andrew Love *Luckyman: Wendee Lee *Freeza: Chris Ayres *Riki-Oh Saiga: Chuck Huber *Rukia Kuchiki: Michelle Ruff *Moka Akashiya: Alexis Tipton *Kojiro: Christopher Swindle *Yoh Asakura: Greg Ayres *Clare: Stephanie Young *Genos: Josh Keaton Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle: Mark Hildreth *Jun the Swan: Danielle Judovits *Joe the Condor: Scott McNeil *Berg Kaste: David Wald(Male)/Rebecca Shoichet(Female) *Tekkaman: Garry Chalk *Casshan: Derek Stephen Prince *Polymar: Richard Ian Cox *Karas: Colin Murdock *Yatterman-1: Ashleigh Ball *Doronjo: Cindy Robinson *Yatterman-2: Andrea Libman *Hakushon Daimao: Jay Brazeau *Ippatsuman: David Vincent *Tekkaman Blade: Michael Adamthwaite *Gold Lightan: Andrew Kavadas *Jinpei the Swallow: Matt Hill *Ichinose Hajime: Jessica Calvello *Tachibana Sugane: Corey Hartzog *Joe Hibiki: Ty Mahany *O.D: Clint Bickham *Teru Nanba: Tabitha St. Germain *Luna Kozuki: Trina Nishimura *Tekkaman Rapier: Lisa Ann Beley *Tekkaman Vesna: Clarine Harp *Racer X: Jason Douglas *Speed Racer: Jerry Jewell *Speedy Ceviche: Trevor Devall *Guido Anchovy: David Kaye *Polly Esther: Maryke Hendrikse *Bad Bird: Sam Vincent *Urashiman Ryu: Brian Dobson *Hutch: Cathy Weseluck *Kurenai Sanshiro: Kirby Morrow *Komugi Nakahara: Jocelyne Loewen *Tetsu: Brent Miller *Itadakiman: Sharon Alexander *Utsu-tsu Miya: Carli Mosier *Paiman: Luci Christian *Kyosuke Date: Brad Swaile *Richard Vincent: Paul Dobson *Gawl Kudo: Vic Mignogna *Shurato Hidaka: Andrew Francis *Stikk Benard: Vincent Tong *Daigo Otaki: David Matranga *Peachy: Serena Varghese *J.J: Doug Stone *Shinji Ikari: Spike Spencer *Rei Ayanami: Brina Palencia *Asuka Langley Soryu: Tiffany Grant *Mari: Trina Nishimura *Misato: Allison Keith Star Wars *Luke Skywalker: Lloyd Floyd *Darth Vader: Matt Sloan *Han Solo: John Armstrong *Jedi Warrior: David Hayter(Male)/Kari Wahlgren(Female) *Boba Fett: Dee Bradley Baker *Yoda: Tom Kane *Leia Organa: Misty Lee *Palpatine: Sam Witwer *Lando Calrissian: Billy Dee Williams *IG-99: Bob Bergen *Qui-Gon Jinn: Fred Tatasciore *Obi-Wan Kenobi: James Arnold Taylor *Anakin Skywalker: Matt Latner *Mace Windu: T.C Carson *Ahsoka Tano: Ashley Eckstein *Darth Maul: Sam Witwer *Count Dooku: Corey Burton *General Grievous: Matthew Wood *Jango Fett: Dee Bradley Baker *Asajj Ventress: Nika Futterman *Ezra Bridger: Taylor Gray *Kanan Jarrus: Freddie Prinze Jr. *Sabine Wren: Tiya Sircar *Finn: John Boyega *Rey: Daisy Ridley *Grand Inquisitor: Jason Isaacs *Fifth Brother: Philip Anthony-Rodriguez *Seventh Sister: Sarah Michelle Gellar *Kylo Ren: Adam Driver *Captain Phasma: Stephanie Young *Plo Koon: James Arnold Taylor *Ki-Adi-Mundi: Brian George *Adi Gallia: Masasa Moyo *Savage Oppress: Clancy Brown *Pre Vizsla: Jon Favreau *Cad Bane: Corey Burton *Zeb Orrelios: Steve Blum *Hera Syndulla: Vanessa Marshall *Kallus: David Oyelowo *Hondo Ohnaka: Jim Cummings *Galen Marek: Sam Witwer *HK-47: Kristoffer Tabori *Kyle Katarn: Jeff Bennett *Mara Jade: Kath Soucie *Revan: Michael McConnohie *Darth Sion: Fred Tatasciore *Jorus C’baoth: Joshua Tomar *Dash Rendar: John Cygan *Darth Malak: Kirk Thornton *Sith Warrior: Michael Sinterniklaas(Male)/Rachel Robinson(Female) Other *Spike Spiegel: Steve Blum *Edward Carnby: James McCaffrey *Lara Croft: Camilla Luddington *Nathan Drake: Nolan North *Crash Bandicoot: Jess Harnell *Ezio: Roger Craig Smith *Optimus Prime: Peter Cullen *Lu Bu: Jamieson Price *Tadakatsu Honda: James Babson *Geralt of Rivia: Doug Cockle *Regnier: Dave Fennoy *Sora: Haley Joel Osment *Bomberman: Cristina Pucelli *Yugo the Wolf: Lex Lang *Aya Brea: Yvonne Strahovski *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Black Orchid: Anzu Lawson *Spawn: Keith David *Imperator Furiosa: Danielle Nicolet *Kamen Rider 1: Michael McConnohie *Harry Potter: Adam Sopp *Guilmon: Steve Blum *Tintin: Adam Howden *Megatron: Frank Welker *The T-800: Arnold Schwarzenegger *Gandalf: Tom Kane *Sanjuro: Paul Eiding *Kratos: T.C Carson *Kasumi: Lauren Landa *Sol Badguy: David Forseth *Ragna the Bloodedge: Patrick Seitz *Terry Bogard: Doug Erholtz *Filia: Christine Marie-Cabanos *John Rambo: Liam O'Brien *Ben Tennyson: Yuri Lowenthal *Conan the Barbarian: Dave B.Mitchell *Jaime Lannister: Nolan North *Eren Jaeger: Bryce Papenbrook *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Haruka Nanase: Todd Haberkorn *Cloud Strife: Steve Burton *Heavy Weapons Guy: Bob Carter *Undyne: Zelda Williams *Logan Preaker: Micah Solusod *Seiner Butch: Max Mittelman *Amira Dhorian: Kira Buckland *Tania Maestas: Cristina Valenzuela Latin Spanish Note: From this point on, all languages apart from English and Japanese will start on the DC Comics section because of the more recognized dubs. In the Latin Spanish dub, the countries of Mexico, Venezuela, Argentina and Chile are involved, lending some of their voice actors to dub characters of certain franchises. DC Comics *Superman: José Durán *Batman: Héctor Indriago *Wonder Woman: Marycel González *Green Lantern: Ángel Balam *Shazam: Eder La Barrera *Nightwing: Jesús Hernández *The Flash: Jhonny Torres *Cyborg: Ángel Balam *The Joker: Rubén León *Lex Luthor: Esteban García *Catwoman: Lileana Chacón *Amazo: Roger Eliud López *Deathstroke: Angel Lugo *Atrocitus: Héctor Indriago *Zatanna: Rebeca Aponte *Ares: Ledner Belisario *Arkham Knight: Paolo Campos *Bane: Angel Mujica *Batgirl: Judith Noguera *Black Adam: Joel González *Darkseid: Nayip Rodríguez *Doomsday: Idzi Dutkiewicz *Green Arrow: Jesús Rondón *Harley Quinn: Leisha Medina *Hawkgirl: Yasmil López *Killer Frost: Maythe Guedes *Lobo: Juan Guzmán *Martian Manhunter: Ricardo Omaña *Raven: Lileana Chacón *Reverse-Flash: Jhonny Torres *General Zod: Sergio Pinto *Sinestro: Luis Miguel Pérez *Solomon Grundy: Renzo Jiménez *Static: David D'Urso *Blue Beetle: Reinaldo Rojas *Katana: Javiera del Pino *Poison Ivy: Carola Vázquez *Robin: Jorge Bringas *Stargirl: María José Estévez *Star Sapphire: Carmen Suárez *Supergirl: María José Estévez *Deadshot: Dan Osorio *Captain Atom: Sergio Pinto *Black Canary: Stefany Villarroel *Red Tornado: Rolman Bastidas *Plastic Man: Jesús Nunes *Hawkman: Adrián Blanco *Booster Gold: Jesús Nunes *Vixen: Anna Bucci Marvel Comics * Captain America: Alejandro Scaravelli * Hulk: Alvaro Pandelo * Spider Man: Patricio Lago * Hawkeye: Santiago Maurig * Iron Man: Adrián Wowczuk * Thor: Marcelo Armand * Black Widow: Aixa Díaz Fraga * Wolverine: Mario De Candia * Cyclops: Jorge Riveros * Rogue: Jessica Ortiz * Psylocke: Yamila Garreta * Storm: María Laura Cassani * Magneto: Dany de Álzaga * Sentinel: Dany de Álzaga * Doctor Doom: Sergio Bermejo * Iceman: Frank Carreño * Omega Red: René Sagastume * Silver Samurai: Diego Brizzi * Spiral: Valeria Gómez * Juggernaut: Sebastián Costa * Blackheart: Horacio Zapata * Shuma-Gorath: Gustavo Dardés * Thanos: Gustavo Barrientos * Venom: Tian Brass * Gambit: Sebastián Castro Saavedra * Sabretooth: Javier Gómez * War Machine: Pablo Gandolfo * Colossus: Sebastián Llapur * Deadpool: Jose Antonio Macías * Daredevil: Óscar Olivares * Ghost Rider: Pedro Ruiz * Super Skrull: Ariel Cister * Taskmaster: René Sagastume * Phoenix: Claudia Pannone * Dr Strange: Alejandro Outeyral * Nova: Alejandro Graue * Iron Fist: Santiago Stieben * Rocket Raccoon: Mathias Rapisarda * Protege: Demián Velazco Rochwerger * She Hulk: Sol Nieto * MODOK: Gustavo Dardés * X-23: Mara Campanelli * Black Panther: Ricardo Alanis * Captain Marvel: María Laura Cassani * Star-Lord: Pablo Meneses * Luke Cage: Marcos Abadi * Jessica Jones: Catalina Muñoz * The Punisher: Javier Gómez * Black Bolt: Enrique Porcellana * The Vision: Sergio Catalogna Star Wars * Luke Skywalker: Xavier Sol * Darth Vader: Sebastián Llapur * Han Solo: Gerardo Reyero * Jedi Warrior: Noé Velázquez(Male)/Paulina Soto(Female) * Boba Fett: José Luis Orozco * Yoda: Arturo Mercado * Leia Organa: Cony Madera * Palpatine: Jesse Conde * Lando Calrissian: Idzi Dutkiewicz * IG-99: Jesús Guzmán * Qui-Gon Jinn: Salvador Delgado * Obi-Wan Kenobi: Mario Filio * Anakin Skywalker: Irwin Daayán * Mace Windu: Víctor Hugo Aguilar * Ahsoka Tano: Leyla Rangel * Darth Maul: Carlos Segundo * Count Dooku: José Lavat * General Grievous: Eduardo Giaccardi * Jango Fett: José Luis Orozco * Asajj Ventress: Jessica Ortiz * Ezra Bridger: Memo Aponte Mile * Kanan Jarrus: Arturo Mercado Jr. * Sabine Wren: Constanza Lechuga * Finn: Abraham Vega * Rey: Livier Zuñiga * Grand Inquisitor: Leonardo Agustín * Fifth Brother: Daniel del Roble * Seventh Sister: Gisella Ramírez * Kylo Ren: Alejandro Orozco * Captain Phasma: Rebeca Patiño * Plo Koon: Paco Mauri * Ki-Adi-Mundi: Carlos Águila * Adi Gallia: Sarah Souza * Savage Oppress: Juan Carlos Tinoco * Pre Vizsla: Humberto Solórzano * Cad Bane: José Arenas * Zeb Orrelios: Enrique Cervantes * Hera Syndulla: Natalia Bernodat * Kallus: Raúl Anaya * Hondo Ohnaka: Humberto Vélez * Galen Marek: Santiago Florentín * HK-47: Javier Rivero * Kyle Katarn: Ricardo Tejedo * Mara Jade: Erica Edwards * Revan: Sergio Gutiérrez Coto * Darth Sion: Mario Arvizu * Jorus C’baoth: Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. * Dash Rendar: Enrique Cervantes * Darth Malak: Alejandro Mayén * Sith Warrior: Carlo Vázquez(Male)/Valeria Gómez(Female) Shonen Jump/Weekly Shonen Jump *Goku: Mario Castañeda *Gohan: Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Vegeta: René García *Piccolo: Carlos Segundo *Cell: Ricardo Brust *Majin Buu: Mario Sauret *Luffy: Diana Pérez *Nami: Georgina Sánchez *Zoro: Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Sanji: Noé Velázquez *Usopp: Óscar Flores *Tony Tony Chopper: Nallely Solís *Naruto Uzumaki: Isabel Martiñón *Sasuke Uchiha: Víctor Ugarte *Sakura Haruno: Montserrat Aguilar *Kakashi Hatake: Alfonso Obregón *Ichigo Kurosaki: Eduardo Garza *Yusuke Urameshi: Gabriel Ortiz *Gon Freecss: Emilio Treviño *Jotaro Kujo: Daniel del Roble *Dio Brando: Andrés Gutiérrez Coto *Yugi Muto: Irwin Daayán *Gintoki Sakata: José Gilberto Vilchis *Kenshin Himura: Óscar Flores *Kenshiro: José Luis Rivera *Kankichi Ryotsu: Germán Fabregat *Tsuna Sawada: Arturo Castañeda *Arale Norimaki: Claudia Motta *Toriko: Dafnis Fernández *Pegasus Seiya: José Gilberto Vilchis *Medaka Kuromaki: Carla Castañeda *Kinnikuman: Sergio Morel *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Momotaro Tsurugi: Óscar Gómez *Korosensei: Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Tatsumi Oga: Luis Fernando Orozco *Sosuke Aizen: Ricardo Mendoza *Taro Yamada: Ricardo Bautista *Madara Uchiha: Jorge Roig Jr. *Saiki Kusuo: Ricardo Bautista *Raoh: Rubén Trujillo *Luckyman: Elsa Covián *Freeza: Gerardo Reyero *Riki-Oh Saiga: Eduardo Ramírez *Rukia Kuchiki: Liliana Barba *Moka Akashiya: Jessica Ángeles *Kojiro: Moisés Iván Mora *Yoh Asakura: Gabriel Gama *Clare: Mayra Arellano *Genos: Luis Leonardo Suárez Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle: Israel Magaña *Jun the Swan: Anabel Méndez *Joe the Condor: José Luis Orozco *Berg Kaste: Ernesto Lezama (Male)/Laura Torres(Female) *Tekkaman: Humberto Solórzano *Casshan: Daniel Lacy *Polymar: Javier Gómez *Karas: Ruben Moya *Yatterman-1: Karla Falcón *Doronjo: Carola Vázquez *Yatterman-2: Karina Altamirano *Hakushon Daimao: Luis Ávila *Ippatsuman: Javier Olguín *Tekkaman Blade: Jorge Roig Jr. *Gold Lightan: Humberto Vélez *Jinpei the Swallow: Manuel Bueno *Ichinose Hajime: Romina Marroquín *Tachibana Sugane: Víctor Ugarte *Joe Hibiki: Jose Antonio Macías *O.D: Marco Guerrero *Teru Nanba: Rommy Mendoza *Luna Kozuki: Susana Moreno *Tekkaman Rapier: María Fernanda Morales *Tekkaman Vesna: Rebeca Gómez *Racer X: Ricardo Tejedo *Go Mifune: Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Speedy Ceviche: Carlos Íñigo *Guido Anchovy: Víctor Delgado *Polly Esther: Liliana Barba *Bad Bird: Herman López *Urashiman Ryu: Roberto Mendiola *Hutch: Diana Santos *Kurenai Sanshiro: Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Komugi Nakahara: Betzabe Jara *Tetsu: Arturo Mercado Jr. *Itadakiman: Dulce Guerrero *Utsu-tsu Miya: Adriana Nuñez *Paiman: Susana Moreno *Kyosuke Date: Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Richard Vincent: Ricardo Méndez *Gawl Kudo: Alan Prieto *Shurato Hidaka: Carlos Hernández *Stikk Benard: Hugo Serrano *Daigo Otaki: Guillermo Rojas *Peachy: Romina Marroquín Payró *J.J: Martín Soto *Shinji Ikari: Víctor Ugarte *Rei Ayanami: Ana Lobo *Asuka Langley Soryu: Georgina Sánchez *Mari: Mireya Mendoza *Misato: Vivian Magos Nintendo * Samus: Dulce Guerrero * Fox: Arturo Mercado Jr. * Wolf: Rolando de Castro * Pit: José Antonio Toledano * Meta Knight: Gerardo Reyero * Mewtwo: Milton Wolch * Marth: Arturo Cataño * Falco: Emmanuel Bernal * Lucario: Roberto Mendiola * Roy: Luis Leonardo Suárez * Ike: Luis Daniel Ramírez * Palutena: Carla Castañeda * Wii Fit Trainer: Isabella Arevalo(Female)/Horacio Mancilla(Male) * Corrin: Nacho Rodríguez(Male)Claudia Garzón(Female) * Shulk: Sergio Bonilla * Chrom: Carlo Vázquez * Takamaru: Moisés Iván Mora * Elma: Xóchitl Ugarte * Wonder Red: Edson Matus Capcom *Ryu: Salvador Reyes *Chun-Li: María Fernanda Morales *Ken: Jose Antonio Macías *Zangief: Ricardo Brust *M. Bison: Blas García *Akuma: Ruben Moya *Dudley: Juan Alfonso Carralero *El Fuerte: Eduardo Tejedo *Chris Redfield: Manuel Campuzano *Jill Valentine: Rosalba Sotelo *Albert Wesker: Idzi Dutkiewicz *Dante: Christian Strempler *Trish: Erica Edwards *Morrigan: Claudia Motta *Hsien-Ko: Maggie Vera *Mega Man: Arturo Castañeda *Zero: Arturo Cataño *Tron Bonne: Monserrat Mendoza *Frank West: René García *Phoenix Wright: José Gilberto Vilchis *Strider Hiryu: Ricardo Mendoza *Viewtiful Joe: Óscar Flores *Kaijin no Soki: Irwin Daayán *Felicia: Cristina Hernández *Batsu Ichimonji: Luis Daniel Ramírez *Franziska Von Karma: Mireya Mendoza *Rashid: Daniel Abundis *Captain Commando: Mario Castañeda *Sakura Kasugano: Karla Falcón *Karin Kanzuki: Christine Byrd *Sanada Yukimura: Manuel Campuzano *Date Masamune: Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Oda Nobunaga: Leonardo García *Juri Han: Circe Luna *Arthur: Arturo Casanova *Lord Raptor: Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Vile: Andrés García *Miles Edgeworth: Eduardo Garza *Demitri Maximoff: Kaihiamal Martínez *June Lin Milliam: Karla Vega *Leon S. Kennedy: Martín Gopar *Ingrid: Vanina García *Guy: Gustavo Dardés *Mike Haggar: Humberto Vélez *Hayato Kanzaki: Gabriel Gama *Cammy White: Xóchitl Ugarte *Nathan Spencer: Daniel del Roble *Vergil: Irwin Daayán Sega * Sonic: Yamil Atala * Knuckles: José Arenas * Shadow: Irwin Daayán * Silver: Jose Antonio Macías * Akira Yuki: Oliver Magaña * Pai Chan: Romina Marroquín * Sarah Bryant: Laura Ayala * Kage-Maru: Rodrigo Saavedra * Rent-A-Hero: Óscar Olivares * Beat: Enzo Fortuny * Vectorman: Nelson Medina * Pulseman: Gabriel Ramos * Ristar: Ángel García * Gilius Thunderhead: Héctor Lee * Kurt Irving: Alan Bravo * Sakura Shinguji: Dulce María Romay * Gemini Sunrise: Gisela Casillas * Cyrille: Annie Rojas * Zephyr: José Ángel Torres * Bayonetta: Talia Marcela * Jack Cayman: Alfonso Ramírez * Leonhardt Victorion: Luis Fernando Orozco * Metal Sonic: Yamil Atala * G: Gustavo Bonfigli * Selvaria Blas: Cecilia Gómez * Kazuma Kiryu: Gustavo Bonfigli * Axel Stone: Dan Osorio * Ulala: Leyla Rangel * Riela Marcellis: Andrea Arruti * Ichiro Ogami: Carlos Celestre * Erica Fontaine: Hiromi Hayakawa * Toma: Alejandro Orozco * Leanne: Melissa Gedeón * Tails: Iván Bastidas * Rouge: Toni Rodríguez * E-123 Omega: Leto Dugatkin * Jeanne: Verónica López Treviño * Bruno Delinger: Arturo Mercado *Rikiya Busujima: Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Genghis Bahn III: Gerardo Reyero *Segata Sanshiro: Octavio Rojas *Ryo Hazuki: Fernando Márquez *Janet Marshall: Kerygma Flores *Nights: Julissa Aguirre *Reala: Germán Fabregat *Kirito: Arturo Cataño *Lutina: Karen Vallejo Namco * Heihachi Mishima: Carlos Del Campo * Jin Kazama: Edson Matus * Nina Williams: Cristina Camargo * Kilik: Gherald De Fonseca * Siegfried: Raúl Anaya * Mitsurugi: Andrés García * Xianghua: Liliana Barba * Rick Taylor: Gerardo Alonso * Klonoa: Carola Vázquez * KOS-MOS: Alondra Hidalgo * Kazuya Mishima: Roberto Mendiola * Kite: Leisha Medina * Flynn Scifo: Óscar Flores * Ciel Alençon: Olinca Hidalgo * Xiaomu: Karla Falcón * Kazumi Mishima: Adriana Nuñez * Taizo Hori: Esteban Desco * Waya-Hime: Claudia Gómez * Sabine: Itzel Mendoza * Guntz: Enzo Fortuny * Natsu: Georgina Sánchez * Aty: Andrea Orozco * Valkyrie: Adriana Tamayo * Alisa Illinichina Amiella: Hiromi Hayakawa * Estellise Sidos Heurassein: Nycolle González * T-elos: Alondra Hidalgo * Alisa Bosconovitch: Susana Moreno * Nightmare: Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza * Yuri Lowell: Javier Naldjián * BlackRose: Jhaidy Barboza * Soma Schicksal: Fernando Calderón * Haken Browning: Erick Selim * Kaguya Nanbu: Mónica Villaseñor * Reiji Arisu: Marcos Patiño * Sänger Zonvolt: Héctor Moreno * Lindow Amamiya: Jesús Cortez * Haseo: Eduardo Garza * Nana Kuzuki: Mariela Álvarez * Saya: Vanessa Olea *Zagi: Raymundo Armijo *Kogorō Tenzai: Alan Bravo *Mii Kōryūji: Mayra Arellano *Sheath: Queta Calderón *Unknown: Sarah Souza *Evan Benard: Juan Alfonso Carralero *Giorgio Bruno: Rodolfo Blanco *Kei Nagase: Mireya Mendoza *Stahn Aileron: Marcos Abadi Konami * Solid Snake: Gerardo Reyero * Meryl Silverburgh: Erica Edwards * Big Boss: Gerardo Reyero * Simon Belmont: Edson Matus * Dracula: Octavio Rojas * Gabriel Belmont: Rafael Pacheco * Power Pro-Kun: Gerardo Mendoza * Aoba Anoa: Mariana Toledo * Twinbee: Rossy Aguirre * Goemon: Ariel Cister * Moai: José Luis Miranda * Raiden: Luis Daniel Ramírez * Richter Belmont: Sebastián Rosas * Alucard: Pablo Gandolfo * King(Pop'n Music): Alfonso Obregón * Revolver Ocelot: Idzi Dutkiewicz * Liquid Snake: Salvador Delgado * Death: Alejandro Villeli * Yae: Alma de la Rosa * Frogger: Mariana Ortiz * The Boss: Rebeca Manríquez * Soma Cruz: Demián Velazco Rochwerger * Sparkster: Roberto Carrillo * Bill Rizer: Jorge Ornelas * Tir Mcdohl: Arturo Cataño * Carmilla: Sylvia Garcel * Clive: Sebastián Rosas * Sheena Etranzi: Yolanda Vidal * Trevor Belmont: Rolando de la Fuente * Grant Dynasty: Facundo Reyes * Sypha Belnades: Claudia Contreras * Maria Renard: Luciana Falcón * Jetstream Sam: Santiago Florentín * Getsu Fuuma: Daniel del Roble * Viki: Roxana Pastrana * Pesmerga: René García * Gray Fox: Miguel Ángel Sanromán * Eric Lecarde: Gaby Ugarte *Cornell: Juan Carlos Tinoco *Shanoa: Camila Díaz Fraga *Aeon: Irwin Daayán *Blade Wolf: Daniel Abundis *Browny: Daniel Streeter *Oolong: Oliver Magaña *Viktor: Jorge Badillo *Pastel: Betsabé Gutiérrez *Anita: Ishtar Sáenz Other *Spike Spiegel: Yamil Atala *Edward Carnby: Ignacio de Anca *Lara Croft: Marisol Romero *Nathan Drake: Leto Dugatkin *Crash Bandicoot: Ernesto Lezama *Ezio: Carlos Carvajal *Optimus Prime: Blas García *Lu Bu: Octavio Rojas *Tadakatsu Honda: Gerardo Vásquez *Geralt of Rivia: Igor Cruz *Regnier: Enrique Cervantes *Sora: Gabriel Ramos *Bomberman: Magda Giner *Yugo the Wolf: Mauricio Pérez *Aya Brea: Claudia Motta *Scorpion: Octavio Rojas *Black Orchid: Rommy Mendoza *Spawn: Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Imperator Furiosa: Laura Torres *Kamen Rider 1: Jorge Badillo *Harry Potter: Víctor Ugarte *Guilmon: Mariana Gómez *Tintin: Miguel Ángel Leal *Megatron: Gerardo Vásquez *The T-800: Blas García *Gandalf: José Lavat *Sanjuro: Sergio Lonardi *Kratos: Diego Guerrero *Kasumi: Cristina Hernández *Sol Badguy: Idzi Dutkiewicz *Ragna the Bloodedge: Andrés Gutiérrez Coto *Terry Bogard: Enzo Fortuny *Filia: Analiz Sánchez *John Rambo: Blas García *Ben Tennyson: Carlos Hernández *Conan the Barbarian: Dafnis Fernández *Jaime Lannister: Ricardo Méndez *Eren Jaeger: Alan Fernando Velázquez *Italy: Matías Tamborelli *Haruka Nanase: Angel Mujica *Cloud Strife: Sebastián Plaza *Heavy Weapons Guy: Victor Covarrubias *Undyne: Josefina Becerra *Logan Preaker: Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Seiner Butch: José Antonio Toledano *Amira Dhorian: Cristina Hernández *Tania Maestas: Analiz Sánchez European Spanish DC Comics *Superman: Guillermo Romero *Batman: Claudio Serrano *Wonder Woman: Ana María Marí *Green Lantern: Javier Lorca *Shazam: Roberto Encinas *Nightwing: Miguel Ángel Garzón *The Flash: Álvaro Ramos Toajas *Cyborg: Roberto Encinas *The Joker: José Padilla *Lex Luthor: Alejandro (Peyo) García *Catwoman: Yolanda Quesada *Amazo: Ramón Langa *Deathstroke: Gabriel Jiménez *Atrocitus: Antonio Esquivias *Zatanna: Raquel Martín *Ares: Jorge García Insúa *Arkham Knight: David Robles *Bane: Rafael Azcárraga *Batgirl: Amparo Bravo *Black Adam: Juan Amador Pulido *Darkseid: Pedro Tena *Doomsday: Miguel Ángel Del Hoyo *Green Arrow: Juan Antonio Soler *Harley Quinn: Amparo Bravo *Hawkgirl: Gloria Núñez *Killer Frost: Mercedes Cepeda *Lobo: Alfonso Vallés *Martian Manhunter: José María Regalado *Raven: Blanca Hualde *Reverse-Flash: Álvaro Ramos Toajas *General Zod: Claudi Domingo *Sinestro: Mario Martín *Solomon Grundy: Pedro Tena *Static: Juan Logar Jr. *Blue Beetle: Ricardo Escobar *Katana: Yolanda Quesada *Poison Ivy: Carmen Consentino *Robin: Javier Lorca *Stargirl: Inma Gallego *Star Sapphire: Marta Barbará *Supergirl: Danai Jiménez Querol *Deadshot: Eugenio Barona *Captain Atom: Fernando Elegido *Black Canary: Mercedes Cepeda *Red Tornado: Manuel Bellido *Plastic Man: Juan Amador Pulido *Hawkman: Fran Jiménez *Booster Gold: Juan Navarro Torelló *Vixen: Victoria Angulo Marvel Comics * Captain America: Raúl Llorens * Hulk: Vicente Gil * Spider Man: Roger Pera * Hawkeye: Sergio Zamora * Iron Man: Juan Antonio Bernal * Thor: Iván Labanda * Black Widow: Joël Mulachs * Wolverine: Gabriel Jiménez * Cyclops: Carlos Di Blasi * Rogue: Mar Bordallo * Psylocke: Conchi López * Storm: Graciela Molina * Magneto: Juan Miguel Cuesta * Sentinel: Xadi Mouslemeni Mateu * Doctor Doom: Ángel Del Río * Iceman: Jorge Saudinós * Omega Red: Dani Albiac * Silver Samurai: Eduardo Del Hoyo * Spiral: Olga Cano * Juggernaut: Ramón Rocabayera * Blackheart: Txema Moscoso * Shuma-Gorath: Carlos Piñeiro * Thanos: Jorge García Insúa * Venom: Ricardo Escobar * Gambit: Albert Trifol Segarra * Sabretooth: Víctor Iturrioz * War Machine: Rafael Calvo * Colossus: Alfonso Vallés * Deadpool: José Posada * Daredevil: Manuel Gimeno * Ghost Rider: Rafael Calvo * Super Skrull: Txema Moscoso * Taskmaster: [http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaActorDoblaje.asp?id=4046 Jesús Rodríguez Rolo] * Phoenix: Pepa Castro * Dr Strange: Lorenzo Beteta * Nova: Álvaro De Juan * Iron Fist: Sergio Sánchez Quiñones * Rocket Raccoon: Luis Manuel Martín Díaz * Protege: Olga Velasco * She Hulk: Pepa Castro * MODOK: Juan Carlos Lozano * X-23: Ana Esther Alborg * Black Panther: Eduardo Gutiérrez * Captain Marvel: Pilar Martín * Star-Lord: Iñaki Crespo * Luke Cage: Adolfo Moreno * Jessica Jones: Marta Barbará * The Punisher: Mark Ullod * Black Bolt: Boris Sanz * The Vision: Víctor Iturrioz Star Wars *Luke Skywalker: David Robles *Darth Vader: Pedro Tena *Han Solo: Lorenzo Beteta *Jedi Warrior: Fran Jiménez(Male)/Ana Richart(Female) *Boba Fett: Roberto Encinas *Yoda: Ángel Amorós *Leia Organa: María del Mar Jorcano *Palpatine: Juan Antonio Gálvez *Lando Calrissian: Iñaki Crespo *IG-99: Roberto Cuenca Martínez *Qui-Gon Jinn: Salvador Vidal *Obi-Wan Kenobi: Daniel García *Anakin Skywalker: Óscar Muñoz *Mace Windu: Jordi Royo *Ahsoka Tano: Carla Torres Danés *Darth Maul: Claudi Domingo *Count Dooku: Miguel Ángel Jenner *General Grievous: Eduard Farelo *Jango Fett: Roberto Encinas *Asajj Ventress: Gemma Ibañez *Ezra Bridger: Álvaro Reina *Kanan Jarrus: Claudio Serrano *Sabine Wren: Ana Esther Alborg *Finn: Nacho Aldeguer *Rey: Sandra Villa *Grand Inquisitor: Juan Antonio Arroyo *Fifth Brother: Fernando Acaso *Seventh Sister: Ana Jiménez *Kylo Ren: Fernando Cabrera *Captain Phasma: Ana María Marí *Plo Koon: Manolo García *Ki-Adi-Mundi: Luis Fenton *Adi Gallia: Teresa Manresa *Savage Oppress: Domenech Farell *Pre Vizsla: Luis Grau *Cad Bane: Alfonso Vallés *Zeb Orrelios: Rafael Azcárraga *Hera Syndulla: Margot Lago *Kallus: Eduardo Del Hoyo *Hondo Ohnaka: Domenech Farell *Galen Marek: Héctor Garay *HK-47: Abraham Aguilar *Kyle Katarn: Javier Gámir *Mara Jade: Yolanda Quesada *Revan: Juan José López Lespe *Darth Sion: Juan Carlos Lozano *Jorus C’baoth: Ángel Amorós *Dash Rendar: Emilio García *Darth Malak: Jorge García Insúa *Sith Warrior: Eduardo Bosch(Male)/Isabel Fernández Avanthay(Female) Nintendo * Samus: Adelaida López * Fox: Ángel De Gracia * Wolf: Alfonso Vallés * Pit: Juan Logar Jr. * Meta Knight: Jorge Teixeira * Mewtwo: Luis Bajo * Marth: David Robles * Falco: Alberto Vilar * Lucario: Carlos Lobo * Roy: César Díaz Capilla * Ike: Dani Albiac * Palutena: Meritxell Ribera * Wii Fit Trainer: Pilar Ortí(Female)/Javier Fernández-Peña(Male) * Corrin: Fernando Elegido(Male)/Mar Bordallo(Female) * Shulk: Ricardo Escobar * Chrom: Roberto Cuadrado * Takamaru: Cesc Martínez * Elma: Emma Cifuentes * Wonder Red: Sergio Mesa Sega * Sonic: Jonatán López * Knuckles: Sergio Mesa * Shadow: Manuel Gimeno * Silver: Ángel De Gracia * Metal Sonic: Jonatán López * Tails: Graciela Molina * Rouge The Bat: Ana Vidal * E-123 Omega: Salvador Serrano * Kirito: Dario Torrent Other *Spike Spiegel: Alejandro (Peyo) García *Edward Carnby: Carlos López Benedí *Lara Croft: Guiomar Alburquerque Durán *Nathan Drake: Roberto Encinas *Crash Bandicoot: Jesús Barreda *Ezio: Luis Reina *Optimus Prime: Alfredo Martínez *Lu Bu: Luis Bajo *Tadakatsu Honda: Héctor Garay *Geralt of Rivia: José Núñez *Regnier: Salvador Aldeguer *Sora: Adolfo Moreno *Bomberman: Nonia De la Gala *Yugo the Wolf: Artur Palomo *Aya Brea: Mercedes Cepeda *Scorpion: Luis Bajo *Black Orchid: Ana Jiménez *Spawn: Alfonso Vallés *Imperator Furiosa: Ana Pallejá *Kamen Rider 1: Rafael Azcárraga *Harry Potter: Axel Amigo *Guilmon: José Carabias *Tintin: Iván Labanda *Megatron: Juan Carlos Lozano *The T-800: Juan Carlos Gustems *Gandalf: Pepe Mediavilla *Sanjuro: Txema Moscoso *Kratos: Juan Navarro Torelló *Kasumi: Inés Blázquez *Sol Badguy: Gabriel Jiménez *Ragna the Bloodedge: Iván Muelas *Terry Bogard: Óscar Castellanos *Filia: Laura Barriga *John Rambo: Ricardo Solens *Ben Tennyson: Roger Isasi-Isasismendi *Conan the Barbarian: Ricky Coello *Jaime Lannister: Miguel Ángel Montero *Eren Jaeger: Jaume Aguiló *Italy: Javier Lorca *Haruka Nanase: Jesús Barreda *Cloud Strife: Roger Isasi-Isasismendi *Heavy Weapons Guy: Ricky Coello *Undyne: Marta Sainz *Logan Preaker: Albert Trifol Segarra *Seiner Butch: Adrián Viador *Amira Dhorian: Nuria Trifol *Tania Maestas: Tania Ugía German DC Comics *Superman: Alexander Doering *Batman: Peter Flechtner *Wonder Woman: Arianne Borbach *Green Lantern: Boris Tessmann *Shazam: Tim Moeseritz *Nightwing: Christoph Banken *The Flash: Robin Kahnmeyer *Cyborg: Viktor Neumann *The Joker: Simon Jäger *Lex Luthor: Thomas Petruo *Catwoman: Heide Domanowski *Amazo: Thomas Wolff *Deathstroke: Marco Kröger *Atrocitus: Jan Spitzer *Zatanna: Bianca Krahl *Ares: Peter Flechtner *Arkham Knight: Julien Haggége *Bane: Raimund Krone *Batgirl: Christine Pappert *Black Adam: Tim Moeseritz *Darkseid: Oliver Siebeck *Doomsday: Karl Schulz *Green Arrow: Till Hagen *Harley Quinn: Rubina Kuraoka *Hawkgirl: Claudia Galdy *Killer Frost: Claudia Galdy *Lobo: Klaus Lochthove *Martian Manhunter: Jan Spitzer *Raven: Victoria Sturm *Reverse-Flash: Peter Flechtner *General Zod: Wolfgang Wagner *Sinestro: Reinhard Kuhnert *Solomon Grundy: Raimund Krone *Static: Tobias Meister *Blue Beetle: Jan Makino *Katana: Stefanie Dischinger *Poison Ivy: Christin Marquitan *Robin: Konrad Bösherz *Stargirl: Mia Diekow *Star Sapphire: Henrike Fehrs *Supergirl: Merete Brettschneider *Deadshot: Ingo Albrecht *Captain Atom: Uwe Büschken *Black Canary: Peggy Sander *Red Tornado: Tim Moeseritz *Plastic Man: Boris Tessmann *Hawkman: Dirk Müller *Booster Gold: Gerrit Schmidt-Foß *Vixen: Martina Treger Marvel Comics *Captain America: Dennis Schmidt-Foß *Hulk: Norman Matt *Spider Man: Nico Sablik *Hawkeye: Gerrit Schmidt-Foß *Iron Man: Tobias Meister *Thor: Tommy Morgenstern *Black Widow: Luise Helm *Wolverine: Thomas Nero Wolff *Cyclops: Tobias Nath *Rogue: Anna Paquin *Psylocke: Martina Treger *Storm: Marie Bierstedt *Magneto: Oliver Stritzel *Sentinel: Jürgen Thormann *Doctor Doom: Tilo Schmitz *Iceman: Alexander Brem *Omega Red: Jan Spitzer *Silver Samurai: Bernd Simon *Spiral: Angelina Geisler *Juggernaut: Raimund Krone *Blackheart: Jürgen Kluckert *Shuma-Gorath: Gerald Paradies *Thanos: K. Dieter Klebsch *Venom: Lutz Schnell *Gambit: Sebastian Fitzner *Sabretooth: Bernhard Völger *War Machine: Dietmar Wunder *Colossus: Waléra Kanischtscheff *Deadpool: Dennis Schmidt-Foß *Daredevil: Tim Knauer *Ghost Rider: Crock Krumbiegel *Super Skrull: Tom Deininger *Taskmaster: Tilo Schmitz *Phoenix: Velia Krause *Dr Strange: Joachim Kaps *Nova: Wanja Gerick *Iron Fist: Jan Makino *Rocket Raccoon: Wolfgang Ziffer *Protege: Anne Helm *She Hulk: Maria Koschny *MODOK: Stephan Schleberger *X-23: Andrea Solter *Black Panther: Engelbert von Nordhausen *Captain Marvel: Elena Wilms *Star Lord: Leonhard Mahlich *Luke Cage: Alexander Doering *Jessica Jones: Anja Stadlober *The Punisher: Martin Kautz *Black Bolt: Ralf David *The Vision: Frank Schaff Star Wars *Luke Skywalker: Ozan Ünal *Darth Vader: Reiner Schöne *Han Solo: Matthias Scherwenikas *Jedi Warrior: Andreas Hosang (Male)/Nicole Hannak(Female) *Boba Fett: Martin Keßler *Yoda: Tobias Meister *Leia Organa: Magdalena Turba *Palpatine: Friedhelm Ptok *Lando Calrissian: Michael Iwannek *IG-99: Mario von Jascheroff *Qui-Gon Jinn: Bernd Rumpf *Obi-Wan Kenobi: Philipp Moog *Anakin Skywalker: Wanja Gerick *Mace Windu: Helmut Gauß *Ahsoka Tano: Josephine Schmidt *Darth Maul: Tobias Meister *Count Dooku: Klaus Sonnenschein *General Grievous: Rainer Doering *Jango Fett: Martin Keßler *Asajj Ventress: Claudia Urbschat-Mingues *Ezra Bridger: Konrad Bösherz *Kanan Jarrus: Dennis Schmidt-Foß *Sabine Wren: Nicole Hannak *Finn: Stefan Günther *Rey: Kaya Marie Möller *Grand Inquisitor: Hans-Jürgen Dittberner *Fifth Brother: Matti Klemm *Seventh Sister: Antje von der Ahe *Kylo Ren: Julien Haggége *Captain Phasma: Katrin Fröhlich *Plo Koon: Jörg Hengstler *Ki-Adi-Mundi: Norbert Gescher *Adi Gallia: Martina Treger *Savage Oppress: Tobias Kluckert *Pre Vizsla: Uwe Jellinek *Cad Bane: Oliver Stritzel *Zeb Orrelios: Oliver Siebeck *Hera Syndulla: Tanya Kahana *Kallus: Torsten Michaelis *Hondo Ohnaka: Gerald Paradies *Galen Marek: Tobias Schmidt *HK-47: Fabian Harloff *Kyle Katarn: Erich Räuker *Mara Jade: Dana Friedrich *Revan: Hans-Georg Panczak *Darth Sion: Ben Hecker *Jorus C’baoth: Eberhard Haar *Dash Rendar: Frank Glaubrecht *Darth Malak: Bodo Wolf *Sith Warrior: Nick Forsberg(Male)/ Vera Teltz(Female) Nintendo * Samus: Peggy Sander * Fox: Robin Kahnmeyer * Wolf: Tim Moeseritz * Pit: Isaak Dentler * Meta Knight: Manfred Lehmann * Mewtwo: Frank Muth * Marth: David Turba * Falco: Martin Keßler * Lucario: Gerhard Jilka * Roy: Simon Roden * Ike: Johannes Berenz * Palutena: Maren Reiner * Wii Fit Trainer: Sylvia St John(Female)/Michael Hulsmann(Male) * Corrin: Patrick Mölleken(Male)/ Rieke Werne r(Female) * Shulk: Sebastian Schulz * Chrom: Peter Lontzek * Takamaru: Leonard Hohm * Elma: Maria Koschny * Wonder Red: Patrick Schröder Italian French UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Voice actors Category:Voice Cast